Her One Love
by lizziesdream
Summary: When Ai has a broken heart Ren attempts to heal it. I suck ass at reveiws...defintely for this one -.-" DISCLAIMER- i dont own
1. Chapter 1

Her one love

She opened her eyes. Like large red spider Lillies blossoming in the early spring. Her long ebony hair brushed against her cheeks as she sat up in the futon, the white blanket spilling around her like a white waterfall. Her hair reached down her back, pressing against her snowy white skin as she blinked around the almost empty room, a lonely figure sitting in the corner of the small room, watching the young girl blink around the familiar room, a curious look painted on her face, her rich ruby eyes skimming over the objects, like she was taking the shapes of the room, trying to piece together the reason for her being there.

"Miss, you fainted outside, in the water" said the figure, watching the girl shift her gaze to him. She looked at him, her soft pink lips not moving to pass on an answer to the event that just unfolded. He shrugged, knowing that an answer wouldn't be given, the only time the young miss ever spoke was when she was talking, taunting if you wanted to call it that, her victims, ferrying them to the deepest pit of hell.

"We took inside" he said softly, his mind flashing back to the moment he pulled her from the water, her clothes dripping wet, her face lifeless.

The girl nodded slightly, her eyes turning to her porcelain hands that were knotted into each other, her pale nails facing her.

The figure edged closer to her, his black fringe showing his only exposed eye.

"Miss, are you ok? You seem more quiet than usual" he murmured, edging closer, concern for her in the pit of his stomach.

The girl looked away from her hand to the small window that occupied the top right corner.

"Ai" she said softly, her eyes leaving the light and resting on his face making him smile, even though her voice sounded hollow and distant.

"You know that Ren"

"Yes, I apologise to you miss" he whispered, her ebony hair falling into her eyes. An urge deep inside him wanted to tenderly brush the hair away, let his finger tips touch her smooth skin. It was an urge that he had to push deep inside of himself. There was no way he could show how he felt, or it would win him a ticket to hell.

Ai blinked before looking down at her hands, fidgeting with her slender fingers, studying them, absorbing every inch of the white skin like they were a fantastical creature in their own right.

Ren sighed knowing that a single word from Ai would take a lot of effort and coaxing, to get the precious words to leave her delicate lips.

"You never have to apologise to me Ren" she whispered, the sound barely above the point of hearing it.

"Would you like some cherries miss, Ai?" he asked, correcting himself at last minute, pushing the basket next to him towards her, trying to avoid making the young miss even more uncomfortable.

She looked down at the basket, the red round fruits calling to her. She hesitated, her hand hovering over them, before letting her fingers pluck a single fruit from the collection. She held it up to her face, parting her lips, slipping the fruit delicately between her lips, pulling the small red fruit from the stem, letting the rich ruby fruit disappear behind her pink lips. Ren watched her as she chewed the fruit, her hand unconsciously reaching into the basket again, plucking another ruby red love heart shaped fruit. Was this really what the young miss was like? She never let any emotion leave her, but now it was radiating from her. She lifted the fruit to her mouth.

"Yes" he nodded watching the girl slip the fruit into her mouth, like she had done with the other one before.

"She was like this" he thought, watching the girl eat her cherries. It was a rare glimpse, something that never strayed his mind for long.

She had let her emotional barrier down, for this short time. It was the only time she ever was able to do it, her intimate time that he was witnessing, when she was devouring the red cherries; like she was away from reality and was in a world of her own.

"Well Ai, you seem content, shall I leave you to it?" He asked, getting up from his position on the dark wooded floor heading for the door on the other side of the room, passing her. Even though the yearning to stay with her was strong, pulling at his legs like weights, she was in her own personal world, a world that he had witnessed many times, but today somehow, it seemed inappropriate to stay and watch her. Suddenly something stopped him. His eye glanced down at the thing stopping him from exiting the room. Ai has turned around on the futon, and had grasped a hand full of his jeans, stopping him dead in his tracks, a red cherry sticking out from her mouth.

"Miss?"

Ai glanced up at him, her eyes vacant and tugged on his jeans again, motioning him to sit on the ground next to her. He gave her an inquisitive look, sitting onto the wood again, facing her once more, her snowy face inches from his own, her casual clothing showing her creamy skin of her leg, making him blush slightly.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

Ai blinked, her ruby eyes darting downwards.

"Ai?" he asked softly, trying to seep his eye into hers.

She lifted her hand from her lap and pulled a cherry from the basket, pushing the fruit against his lips, waiting for him to open them. Ren obediently parted his lips, letting her push the small fruit into his mouth with one of her slender white fingers. His teeth broke into the flesh, as he stared into her crimson glass eyes. Her eyes broke from the lock, flickering to the basket beside her, like encouraging him to take one of her most beloved cherries from her. Why would she ask that of him? He knew that the cherries were the one thing she loved more than anything else. Why would she let him have one? But something in her empty blood red eyes edged him to dare and take one. He glanced at the cherries and carefully pulled one away from its family, brushing it against her lips as she obediently parted them and let the red heart disappear, only letting the green stem survive. He blushed slightly as his finger brushed her lip, sending a strange yet more than welcoming sensation throughout his body. She said nothing but plucked another cherry, pushing it against his lips, this time letting her finger tip enter his mouth after the fruit, delicately scrapping against the tip of his tongue, retrieving it slowly, her small finger tip touching his bottom lip teasing him. He smiled slightly pulling a red cherry from the basket that had now found its way between them, and lifted it to her mouth, holding centimetres from her. Instinctively, her mouth opened, the glass like eyes glaring at the ruby cherry, waiting for the small sweet fruit to enter. Ren smiled, but not smugly, more like he understood her craving. He had a weak spot, it was noting to be ashamed of, but something that made her more, alive. The young miss, Ai had been dead for a long time, but lately, she seemed deader, emptier than he had ever seen her. Knowing that this was her weak spot, he didn't have the feeling to explore it, he had the feeling that he needed to protect it. Gently he pushed the fruit into her waiting mouth, his finger lightly touching her pale tongue, pulling it out between her soft pink lips his eye glued to hers, the large rubies watching him carefully. Ren cocked his head to the side slightly, he hadn't noticed how close their faces had become, but now they were almost touching, he could feel her sweet warm breath. A few strands of her long raven hair brushed against his cheek. Her eyes flickered from his, down to her hands, her face vacant and dead.

"Miss?" he asked his voice hardly above a whisper, he lent in closer.

Her ruby eyes looked up his face, and instinctively she leaned in closer to him. Their noses brushed against each other as her breath brushed against his cheek, the tip of their lips grazed against each other as her skin brushed against his. He expected her to be cold, hollow. But no, she was warm, and so, so soft.

"Ai" he whispered

Her eyes flickered up again, her head pulling away, allowing her to sit up straight, and watching him for a second before looking away again. She picked another cherry and pushed it into his mouth, her finger tip crawling up into the middle of his tongue, softly touching it carefully testing the limits, before pulling it out, red cherry juice coating the tip of her finger. Inquisitively, she lifted her finger to her face, studying the red juice before slipping it into her mouth, looking at Ren with her usual blank expression. Ren just smiled. The young miss had always looked innocent, but today she managed to pass it off with such grace, that his urge to brush away the loose strands of hair became stronger. He lent in slightly closer, his lips only centimetres from hers again.

"Miss? Are you ok Ai?" he whispered, feeling her red eyed burning into him.

Ai looked away from him, her finger still in her mouth, her other hand resting in her lap was balled into a fist. Slowly, she pulled her small body to a standing position.

"Ai, what's wrong?" he asked, worry thick in his voice for her.

She looked down at him, a small hint of sadness plagued in her eyes.

"Nothing" she replied softly, her voice tinted with a tiny layer of sadness.

Slowly, she walked across the room, sliding the door and leaving Ren alone in the room with her basket of beloved cherries.


	2. Chapter 2

Her heart

Ren watched Ai as she skipped through the red spider lilies, her perfect porcelain face still, like it was eternally set in that expression. The expression of blankness. It was difficult to see her like that, but to him it was all he had ever known from her. Her eyes filled with silent delight as she tossed her ruby red ball into the air, hitting it up again on its way down. Her entire being was silent, like she was noting more than an image of his mind, an image of a beautiful girl playing with a red ball. Her pale skin against the darkness of her hair, the mix of colours in her black sailor suite, and the brilliance of the flowers made her look like an angle. But she was far from being an angle. She was a hollow girl, which never let anything out of her emotionless shell that she played so expertly. Her hair flicked back as she batted the ball into the air again, catching it with both hands, throwing it up high into the air, clapping, and then catching the ball in her snowy hands again. She turned her head, her eyes burning into Ren, who stood against a tree on the other side of the fishless pond. He smiled at her, expecting nothing from the girl in return, she was after all, a hollow like shell. But this time, Ai did something in return. She blinked in his direction and fumbled her ball, the round sphere falling into the grove of rich red lilies. She glanced down at her empty hands, before looking up again, watching Ren push himself off the tree and strolled nonchalantly over to her.

"Need some help?" he asked at the expressionless Ai.

She nodded slightly, looking down into the grove, pushing the flowers apart, looking into their thick foliage.

"Why did you drop your ball miss?" he asked, peering into the thick leaves.

She stopped suddenly, her hands limply by her side.

"I lost my grip" she whispered.

"I see"

"Yes"

They searched in silence.

"Here miss" he grinned holding up the un-scratched ball in his hand.

She held out her arms to him, her hands open, and palms up, waiting for the ball to drop into her eager hands again. Ren sighed, how he wished that it wasn't the ball that she was asking for from him.

"Here you go" he smiled handing her the ball, their finger tips touching briefly, before she pulled the ball into her chest, resting her cheek on the top.

"Thank you Ren" she whispered her voice so soft, that if the wind was strong enough it could pull the speech straight out of her lungs.

"It's ok Ai"

She looked up at him gratefully, her eyes flickering from sadness to the same glazed over appearance.

She turned from him and wondered to the pool, pulled off her long black socks and stepped into the water.

"Miss?"

Ai looked over at him, and fell backwards into the pool.

"Miss!" he yelled jumping into the pool after her, pulling the body from the crystal water. He ebony hair was stuck to her forehead, and her clothes were soaked. She opened her large glass rubies, gasping for air meeting Ren's eye.

"Why didn't you let me drown" she whispered.

"I could never do that Ai" he muttered searching her eyes for an explanation.

"Im nothing though" she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I was nothing to them, I was a girl, and a girl they wanted to get ride of, a girl that nobody wanted" she whimpered, her body shivering from the water.

"Then they found a way, they would find it. Nobody wanted me. Not even him. He betrayed me and lived"

"Miss, stop talking like that" urged Ren, pulling Ai closer to him, her head nestled in his chest.

"I was nothing; he just tossed me away like trash. He didn't care; all he cared about was what those people thought. They wouldn't be happy and neither would the mountain god they so desperately worshipped. He never cared" she screamed, her voice at a sicking high pitch that Ren had never heard from the small girl.

"Who? Who are you talking about Ai?"

"Sentarou" she whimpered, her voice suddenly empty again.

"He never cared. Why would he care? He would just give me away like that"

"Ai, you wouldn't know what would happen" he murmured, trying to comfort the girl.

"Its ok, just please, stop talking like that, your scaring me"

Ai pulled away from the embrace, her glass eyes, blinking in confusion.

"Then tell me how to fix my broken heart" she yelled, grabbing Ren's hand and putting it on her chest, over her heart. Ren felt the soft beat of her tiny heart. How could her heart beat? She was dead yet he could feel the tiny patter of her broken heart.

"I don't know how to do that" he answered softly, making Ai's hand fall limply from her grip on his. He pulled his hand away and wrapped his arms around her again, hugging her close.

"Im plagued by these dreams. Im told never to show emotion, but its killing me inside. I can't do this. I would rather be in the pits of hell then to have this eternal punishment" she whispered.

"Ai" he whispered, resting his cheek on her wet ebony hair.

For so long she had suffered, and suffered silently. Not once had she cried out, until now. And in front of him.

"Ai, you'll catch a cold if you don't get dried of soon" he whispered softly to her.

She nodded, pulling her self away and stepped out the pool walking to the small wooden house.

"Ai, you don't have to suffer in silence" he whispered.

***

Ai closed the door and lit the candle in the corner of her room, the soft orange glow spreading through the tiny dim room. Slowly, she began to strip her soaked layers off, letting them hit the floor with a wet _plop. _She opened a trunk, and pulled out a new dress. It was a simple white short sleeved dress, a swirling cherry blossom pattern painted across the front. She pulled on the dress. She lifted her hand and pulled it through her wet hair that hung down her back, thinking.

"Miss, are you alright?" asked a voice from outside the door.

"Yes Ren" she murmured, opening the sliding door, meeting his eye.

"Is that a new dress miss?"

"No" she answered hollowly.

"It looks very nice on you" he grinned.

She looked away from him.

"Ai, don't be afraid" he murmured.

"Afraid?" she whispered, turning to look at him.

"What is there to be afraid of?"

He shrugged.

Ai looked down at the darkened wooden boards, her back pulling her too them. Lightly, she sat onto the wood. Ren sighed and sat closely next to her.

"Please miss; don't feel like you should be alone"

"I can't have anything"

"You can have love, if you ever wanted it"

"Love, like the love I have for my grandmother? Like the one I had once for my parents, for Sentarou?"

"You can have what ever sort of love you like Ai" he whispered leaning closer to Ai.

"Any love?" she whispered, her face leaning closer to his.

"Yes, miss" he whispered, feeling the warmth of her breath return to his skin again. Their faces closed the small space. Their noses grazed against each other as their heads turned on the side slightly, their lips brushing, as they pressed against each other. Ren opened his mouth and Ai entered, slowly moving her pale tongue around in his mouth, gingerly touching every inch. Her hands somehow crept up into his hair, gently grabbing fistfuls of the blacken locks, her fingers grazing his scalp. Ren broke away from her mouth, slowly moving down her snowy jaw, his hands in her ebony locks as he nuzzled her neck. He slowly made his way up again, trying to make every second of the emotionally packed moment last a life time. He rejoined her at the lips and started kissing her again, making every breath last. She ran her tongue over his front teeth, his hands moving from her hair to her neck, the raven locks tangled in his fingers. Her hand moved down to his chest, grabbing a fistful of his shirt, pulling him closer, until they were pressed against each other, their bodies intertwined on the dark wood floor. The white dress had slide up higher, exposing more of her white thigh. Gently he ran his hand down, meeting the exposed skin, pressing his palm against the skin, gently sliding it up higher, making her let out a small gasp. He retracted his hand and placed it on her shoulder, softly kissing her again, and pulled away. She blinked in confusion, her glass eyes looking at him with confusion.

"Ai, I want you to love me. Not lust after me. I can't put you through something like that" he said softly, kissing her forehead.

"Ren" she murmured softly.

"Im still young in my heart, im in no hurry"

He smiled, brushing away the loose strands of black hair from her face.

"I see miss. I guess I can wait until you're ready"

YAY done^^

Just for the people that don't use centimetres it's really small.

ALSO in Australia Spring is in September, the time of year the spider lilies bloom, so don't yell at me that its wrong, its just the way it is here. YES I spell colour with a U………. I think I used the word colour in there

Hopefully people liked it^^

XOXO

Lizziesdream


End file.
